Persona 3 How To's
by littlecoconut7
Summary: Comical fluff featuring the pairing AkihikoxMitsuru. All of SEES is featured. Akihiko learn valuable life lessons from his fellow SEES members. May contain some spoilers
1. Lesson Number 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters

Have fun reading!

* * *

Lesson Number 1- How to get out of an awkward situation

April 3, 2009

Evening

"Jeez! You are all still cleaning?" Junpei said lying down. Yukari gave him an evil glare.

"Well Stupei, if you even bother to pick up a broom and decide to help clean, we would be already done!" Junpei sat upright and shook his head.

"Yuka-tan, Yuka-tan. If I, Junpei Iori, decide to clean, I wouldn't have energy to welcome the new guy." Yukari continued to glare at him.

"KOKOMARU, A DOG IS CLEANING! You Stupei, a human, is sitting on your lazy butt!" Akihiko placed the vacuum on the couch and sat next to Junpei.

"Now now love birds. Don't fight. You might scare off the new guy." Yukari glared at him as well.

"Me and Stupei? Haha. That's a pretty funny thought."

"You're so cruel, Yuka-tan! You hurt my feelings!" Junpei said jokingly.

"Heh heh. You're funny Stupei. Probably you're gonna scare the new guy with you're wonderful humor." All of a sudden, Akihiko sniffed Junpei.

"You're probably gonna scare him with your stench first. When was the last time you showered?!" Yukari laughed as Mitsuru entered the room.

"What's with all the useless activity?" Junpei came and hugged Mitsuru.

"Mommy Mitsuru! Akihiko-senpai and Yuka-tan are picking on me! Give them a time out!" Mitsuru gave him a peculiar look and pushed him away.

"Okay Junpei. First of all, never call me that again. Second of all… When was that last time you bathed…?" Akihiko and Yukari laughed as Junpei stormed out of the room.

"Anyway, are you guys all done here?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah." Akihiko answered.

"With no help from Stupei, of course." Yukari added.

"Your love for Junpei burns brighter than ever." Akihiko joked.

"SENPAI!" she yelled.

"Stop it! You're acting like children. If you are finished with your useless activity here, go upstairs and help the others." Mitsuru ordered.

Late Night

Akihiko knocked on Mitsuru's door and came in. She was sitting on her desk, studying. She turned around to see who it was.

"Akihiko, why are you still awake? Tomorrow's the big day." He sat on her bed and said,

"Well, I couldn't sleep. Could you believe we'll be seniors tomorrow?"

"Hmm not really. It's just another year. I've been handling the preparations for our new tenant to even think about it."

"What's the new guy's name anyway?"

"I believe it's Minato Arisato." There was a sudden silence for a couple of minutes. While Akihiko lied down on Mitsuru's bed, he asked,

"Mitsuru-chan, remember what happened five years ago?" She stopped what she was doing and answered,  
"Don't call me that. I'm not that much younger than you. To answer your first question, yes I do."

_April 3, 2004_

_Naganaki River_

"_Akihiko-san! Akihiko-san! I never see you anymore! You don't like me anymore?" Mitsuru cried. Akihiko looked at Mitsuru and said nothing. She squat down to his level and asked,_

"_What's wrong Aki? You could tell me. I won't tell Shinj-senpai that you're talking to a girl."_

"_My sister." He said directly._

"_That was over 3 months already. You still haven't got over it?" Akihiko looked at Mitsuru angrily._

"_You don't understand, Mitsuru! You're an only child! Miki was the only thing I had left!" he snapped. She looked away and there was a dead silence. Akihiko felt guilty and apologized._

"_Sorry." Mitsuru gave him a smile._

"_I may not know how you feel but I'll try to help you." He smiled back. There was a silence again. Few minutes later, Mitsuru said,_

"_Listen! Let's go play! I know a secret hiding place where we can go play!" She took Akihiko by the wrist and ran._

_Mitsuru and Akihiko arrived at the "secret hiding place." which was a field behind the shrine. _

"_Hey this is where me and Shinji-senpai play when you aren't around." _

"_Oh poo. I wanted to make it a surprise." _

"_How did you find out about this place anyway?"_

"_I followed senpai one day and saw him playing here with other orphans." Akihiko smiled and they started to play with Mitsuru._

_At sundown, Mitsuru and Akihiko sat on top of the shrine's stairs. They both sat quietly until Akihiko said,_

"_Thank you Mitsuru." She replied,_

"_For what?"_

"_You made me feel much better. At least I know I'm not alone. I still have Shinji-senpai and you." Mitsuru gave an innocent smile and replied,_

"_Of course not silly! You will always be with me and senpai. In fact, I plan to marry you when I grow up! Shinji-senpai can be our next door neighbor!" Akihiko looked flushed but he tried to look like he didn't care what he just heard._

"_Aki…. You don't wanna get married?" _

"_No no…. It's not that. I —"Mitsuru stood up and yelled,_

"_Hey world! I, Mitsuru Kirijo, promise that I will always make Akihiko Sanada happy!" Suddenly, she planted a kiss on Akihiko. Then Mitsuru said,_

"_I promise Akihiko. I'll always make you happy!"_

"You know… I don't remember it quite like that." Mitsuru said. Akihiko stood upright and said,

"Haha. I remembered it perfectly! How can I not? You were my first kiss!"

"Don't remind me."

"Haha! You seemed like you liked it all those years ago!"

"Shut up! I was young and had no brain."

"You were young and cute."

"Oh be quiet! Why were you thinking about that anyway?"

"Don't know. It just crossed my mind, I guess. So Mitsuru, you still like me that way?"

"Don't push it. Of course not. You are my fellow classmate."

"Jeez so serious."

"Why? Do you think of me like that?"

"Haha. Nah, you are more a sister than a girlfriend. Dating you would be like dating Miki."

"True." The conversation was dead silent after that. For the past half hour of silence, Mitsuru had a tendency to flip her hair back.

"Are you okay? It's much easier if you don't bother with your hair." He said.

"Well, I don't want my face to get blemishes." She replied.

"Then just go cut it then."

"No. Just go get me a hair clip on the night stand." She commanded. Akihiko picked up a hair clip.

"Hold on. I'll put in on for you."

Suddenly, the door knob started turning. A familiar voice was behind the door,

"Mitsuru-senpai, I ran out of shampoo. Can you lend me some of yours?"

"Crap that's Yukari! Quick just take out the clip and sit on the bed." Mitsuru whispered to Akihiko.

"Senpai?" Yukari said.

"Hold on! I'm uh… dressing up!"

"I'm trying to but your hair is so danm thick." The door knob was stuck but Yukari was still trying to open the door. Mitsuru was moving her chair while Akihiko was trying to take the clip out.

"Hold still!" Akihiko demanded.

"Hey senpai! Your door knob is stuck. I'm gonna get Shinji-senpai."

"Stop moving! It's stuck in your hair" Akihiko yelled.

"AHHH! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY HAIR!" Mitsuru replied. She fell back and Akihiko landed on her. Suddenly, Shinji kicked down the door and him and Yukari saw Akihiko on top of Mitsuru.

"OH MY GOSH!" Yukari yelled.

"It's not what it looks like!" Akihiko yelled.

"HEY EVERYONE! COME YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Yukari called. Akihiko quickly got up and sat on the bed and Mitsuru went back to her desk.

"What happened?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah and what happened to Mitsuru-senpai's hair?" Junpei asked. Yukari whispered something to Fuuka and she gasped.

"Akihiko-senpai!"

"I'm taking it your love burns for Mitsuru, huh, senpai?" Junpei joked.  
"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Akihiko defended.

"I detect they are hiding something." Aigis stated.

"They probably are." Shinji replied.

"SHINJI!" Akihiko yelled.

"That's it! Everyone go back to their rooms!" Mitsuru yelled. As Akihiko left the room, Junpei went up to him.

"Now don't wake up now and do anything to Mitsuru."

"JUNPEI, GO TO BED!" Mitsuru yelled. Before Akihiko left the room, he went up to Mitsuru and said,

"Your danm hair fetish." Mitsuru gave him an evil glare and pushed him out the door.

"GOOD NIGHT AKIHIKO!" she yelled.


	2. Lesson Number 2

Lesson Number 2- How to react to bad cooking 

April 4, 2009

Early Morning

"Good morning!" Akihiko greeted everyone.

"What is there to eat?" Everyone looked at their plates with utter disgust.

"Good morning, Akihiko-senpai!" Fuuka greeted.

"It is my turn to cook." She handed him a plate with a mystery dish on it. Akihiko gave her a fake smile and looked at everyone in the kitchen. He gave them a look saying "I don't want to get sick but I don't wanna hurt her feelings either." In reply, everyone else gave him the same look.

"Come on senpai!" she pushed him to the table.

"You need your strength for school today."

"If I eat this, I don't even think I can even go to school today." He thought.

"Um Fuuka. .. What is this?" Yukari asked.

"It's eggs! I kind of over cooked it but it's good honest! Come on everyone! Try it!" she insisted. At the same time, everyone took a bite and gagged.

"Is it good?" Fuuka asked. Everyone nodded their heads dishonestly.

"Oh good! I'll be cooking dinner tonight!" she said. After hearing that, everyone got up and left for school except for Shinji. As he was getting up from the table, Fuuka caught him and said,

"Shinji-senpai! I have a lot more! Come on eat!"

"Um… No thanks Fuuka." He replied. She looked like she was going to cry so out of pity, he sat down.

"Yay!" she cheered. She scooped up the "eggs" and formed a mountain on Shinji's plate.

"Don't worry! I made a lot." Fuuka said.

"Why me… Why me!?" he thought. Koromaru came into the room and whimpered in hunger.

"Oh Korumaru. Would you like to eat some of my cooking?" she asked. She put her eggs on his dish. He sniffed the dish and ran away.

"WAIT KORUMARU! IT'S GOOD! I PROMISE!" Fuuka looked at the clock and realized that she was going to be late for school.

"Senpai, I left the eggs in the microwave. You can get more if you are hungry!" As she left for school, Shinji gathered all the eggs and threw them in the garbage.

"You all can thank me later." He said.

Lunchtime

Mitsuru and the others are eating on the roof top.

"I just realize something." Yukari stated. They all looked at her with interest.

"That Minato guy is coming tonight right?"

"Yeah. I forgot about that." Junpei replied.

"Remember, that this guy is gonna be our new leader going into Tarturus." Mitsuru said.

"Seriously?" they all looked at her surprisingly.

"Yeah. Minato can control multiple personae. I think he is the most suitable leader, don't you think?" They all chatted in agreement. The bell rang to go to the next class. As everyone was heading to their next class, Akihiko was walking with Mitsuru.

"You know… We should really take Fuuka off of cooking duty." He said.

"We really should but I can't help it if she is happy doing it."

"I guess you're right."

Evening

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said. Mitsuru opened the door and saw it was the new tenant.

"Minato Arisato. Welcome." She greeted. Everyone came to the door and greeted Minato.

"Nice to meet you all." He said politely.

"Leader." Aigis said bluntly and pointed to Minato. They all looked at her in wonder.

"Heh. I guess you can say that." Aigis came up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"OOOH!" Minato yelled, gasping for air.

"Aigis, put him down." Mitsuru said. She puts him down gently. Suddenly, Fuuka comes into the room with a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other.  
"DINNER IS READY EVERYONE!" she yelled. Fuuka ran back in the kitchen and Minato, Mitsuru, and Aigis went ahead.

"What you think of the new guy?" Yukari asked.

"I think he's cool." Junpei replied.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Shinji said.

"I think he looks really nice." Ken added. Koromaru barked in delight. Yukari giggled and said,

"I think he's pretty cute. What do you think Akihiko-senpai?"

"He's alright. I guess." Junpei nudged him on the shoulder repetitively and teased,

"Are you sure? Did you see how he looked at Mitsuru?" He moved his shoulder and yelled,

"Get off me! I don't care. Honestly, who ever Mitsuru dates, I'll be happy for her." Everyone gave him a peculiar look.

"Yeah. Okay senpai. Whatever you say." Yukari stated. Afterwards, everyone went in the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Okay guys! Since we have a new resident here, I made something extra special!" Fuuka cheered. Everyone, except Minato, looked at their plates with a blank stare.

"Let's eat!" Minato cheered. Everyone looked at Minato take his first bite.

"Mmm! This is so good!" he said. Fuuka gave a big smile.

"Really? I didn't know if it was going to be good. Thank you!" After Minato ate Fuuka's food, everyone else tasted it. They took a spoon full into their mouths and then gagged.

"Oh my gosh. This is much worse than breakfast. What is this guy thinking?" everyone else except Mitsuru and Minato thought.

"It's not that bad, actually. Fuuka, you are getting better at cooking." Mitsuru complimented. Everyone else looked at her surprised.

"Isn't it good?" Minato asked Mitsuru. Both of them talked for awhile and then everyone joined in. An hour passed as they all talked.

"You transferred here from Kyoto right?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah." He said. Akihiko looked uninterested watching them. Junpei looked at him and gave him a nudge.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Akihiko snapped out of it and said,

"Oh what? Oh yea."

"What are the people like in Kyoto?" Yukari asked.

"They're cool. The girls are pretty but the girls here are much prettier here in my opinion especially Mitsuru." Minato replied. He then kissed her hand and Mitsuru was stunned. Everyone looked at them blankly. Then Akihiko snapped, got up, and slammed the table. Everyone turned to him and stared

"Senpai, are you okay?" Junpei whispered. He lost his cool and didn't realize it.

"Oh sorry… Listen I'm tired. I'm gonna head in early." Akihiko left the dinner table and went to his room.

"It's really obvious now." Junpei whispered to Yukari. She nodded in reply. Minato asked,

"Is everything okay?"

"I think he is just stressed." Mitsuru said.

"I'll go check on him." Shinji said as he left the room.

Akihiko was lying on his bed looking a picture of Shinji, Mitsuru, and him when they were younger.

"Aki! I'm coming in." Shinji said.

"No. Go away!" he answered. Being stubborn, Shinji kicked down the door.

"I told you I'm coming in."

"Jeez. Don't you know when a person wants to be alone?"

"Hmm… No. What happened there?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Stop being a kid. Is it because you're jealous of Minato?"

"…No"

"That means yes. I knew you for a long time and since the day you met Mitsuru, you liked her. Do you like her now?"

"I guess you can say that…"


	3. Lesson Number 3

**Lesson Number 3- How to ask someone on a date**

**Early Morning**

"Good Morning everyone!" Fuuka greeted as everyone sat down for breakfast. Junpei looked at Fuuka with a surprised face.

"You – You're cooking again?" Junpei stuttered.

"I thought it was Mitsuru-senpai's turn to cook." Mitsuru interrupted and said,

"Yamigishi wants to practice her cooking skills, so I let her cook for the rest of the month." Everyone looked at her surprisingly.

"Fuuka is seriously gonna cook?!" Shinji questioned. Fuuka ran up to Mitsuru and gave her a hug.

"Oh thank you senpai!" Everyone except Minato looked like they were going to puke.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" he asked. They looked at Minato and got up.

"Oh look at the time… We have to go!" Fuuka saw Shinji sneaking out.

"Shinji-senpai! The bacon is in the microwave!" Fuuka said as she headed for school. Shinji looked at Koromaru with a sinister look. He took out the bacon out of the microwave and tried to feed it to him.

"Koro! Here boy!" Koromaru sniffed the bacon and barked at Shinji. He looked at the bacon and then sniffed it himself.

"I see why Koro ran away from it." He thought. Then he threw Fuuka's cooking into the garbage.

**Lunchtime**

Junpei walked past the classroom near the janitor's closet. Suddenly, someone pulled him in.

"WHAAATTTTT!" Junpei yelled. Then he looked around and saw everyone except Minato and Mitsuru.

"Are we having a secret meeting...? COOL!" Junpei yelled again. Akihiko covered his mouth and said,

"Shut up! Yes this is a secret meeting! Listen, I want all of you to come to the lounge after school. You got it?"

"Understood." Aigis responded.

"If you see Ken tell him, okay?" Akihiko asked. Everyone nodded and returned to their classes.

**After school**

Akihiko sat quietly in the lounge. He looked at the couch across from him where everyone except, Minato, Mitsuru, and Fuuka were sitting. Yukari looked left and right to see who was here.

"Hey, where's Fuuka?" she asked.

"Yeah, and where's Minato and Mitsuru?" asked Junpei.

"Fuuka is studying. Mitsuru is at student council. Minato… I don't know. Anyway, I have something to say." Akihiko explained.

"Okay! Okay! Senpai! Tell us why you called us down here. I'm missing my favorite show." Ken said. Akihiko glared at him. Then Shinji realized what Akihiko was going to say.

"Oh. I know…" Shinji said. Everyone looks at him in amazement.

"Come on Aki tell them."

"Uhm… I think I love Mitsuru." Akihiko said. They all looked at him in amazement.  
"Finally you admit it!" Junpei cheered.

"YOU CALLED ME DOWN FOR THAT?! Pssh, I already knew. I missed part of my show. See you all later." Ken left the room and went upstairs.

"Wait there's more…" he said.

"I want to try to ask her on a date but to tell you the truth; I'm not any good dealing with girls in a romantic level." Junpei started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Akihiko asked.

"GIRLS LOVE YOU and you don't know how to deal with them? That's pretty funny."

"I tell girls to go away or call them a headache, if you notice."

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyway, do you think you can help me?"

"Of course, Akihiko. We'll all help you. I personally want to see you guys together for so long." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry to interrupt… but what is this love you speak of?" Aigis asked.

"Um…Love is…" Akihiko didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Junpei stood up.

"Love is the most incredible feeling in the world! It's when you care for someone so much that you'll do anything for them!" Junpei yelled.

"Oh wow, Junpei that's deep." Yukari replied.

"Oh… I see… So basically you can say I love our leader?" Aigis asked.

"Uhh… you can say that…"Junpei said. Then Mitsuru and Minato walked into the dorm.

"Hey! Welcome back." Akihiko greeted. Then Aigis got up and walked to Minato.

"Leader." Aigis said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Aigis said. Everyone looked in amazement. Minato looked at her with a blank stare.

"Uhm…" he replied.

"GREAT JOB STUPEI! You brain washed her mind." Yukari yelled.

"ME?! I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD SAY THAT!" Akihiko went up to Mitsuru and asked,

"So why did you and Minato walk home together?"

"Oh I asked him to join student council." Akihiko was surprised and nodded his head. Afterwards, everyone went upstairs in their rooms.

_Evening_

After dinner, Akihiko stayed in his room and studied. Suddenly he hears a load thud. Akihiko turned around and saw it was Shinji. He approached Akihiko.

"What's the big idea? You're going to fix it this ti—" Suddenly, Shinji picked Akihiko by the collar and pushed him out of the door and to the couch in the lounge.

"What's going on and why do you always have to kick down doors!?" Akihiko asked. He looked in front of him and saw Junpei and Yukari on the opposite side. Junpei and Yukari sat seriously.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Yukari in a serious tone.

"We're going to confront Shinji on his habit on kicking down doors?" Akihiko replied.

"No, but that will be another day." Yukari answered. Then there was a dead silence. Akihiko and Yukari stared at each other. Suddenly, she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Akihiko.

"'Cause you're totally clueless. Junpei, if you please." Junpei stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Dating 101 with your instructors Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori. Guaranteed to get you a date or your money back!"

"…I'm paying you… and what's going on?" asked Akihiko. Yukari pulled down Junpei and slapped his head.

"No, you're not paying us. The reason why you are here is because you asked us for our help."

"Oh yeah… I didn't think you were going it to help by giving me lessons…and what's Shinji doing here…He never had a date in his life." Yukari looked at Shinji.

"Oh yeah. We just sent him just in case you refused to come down."

"Yeah and I wanna see how this turns out." Shinji replied. Akihiko sighed.

"Okay teachers. Enlighten me." Yukari stood up and said,

"Today's lesson is… How to ask someone on a date!" Akihiko nodded his head and listened. Junpei stood up and said,  
"Okay Senpai. Tell us how you would ask out Mitsuru."

"Okay… ermm… Mitsuru, if you're not busy… would you like to go on a—" Junpei interrupted Akihiko.

"NO NO NO! You don't sound anywhere NEAR confident! Girls want a confident man and ask them out with confidence and in an out of the ordinary way."

"Okay, Junpei, what do you have in mind?" asked Akihiko.

"You can try singing to her or even better make a rap!"

"Excuse me…?"

"Watch. My name is Junpei-kun. I would like you to hear me out if you could. On Saturday, let's go on a date. 5 o'clock, on the dot, don't be late!" There was a dead silence in the room. Suddenly, Yukari bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny, Yuka-tan?" asked Junpei.

"Junpei, senpai is asking a girl on a date. Not becoming a professional rap star." Suddenly, Ken comes into the room.

"Hey, guys what's going on?"

"Oh we're helping Akihiko ask Mitsuru out and Stupei told senpai to make a rap for Mitsuru." Yukari answered.

"No wait… That could work." Said Akihiko.

"I TOLD YOU! Okay senpai. Try to make one of your own."

"Yo. Yo. Yo. My name is Akihiko. Uh... Let's go on a date… 5 o'clock… Don't be late?" The dead silence came again.

"Wow… dude… that's pretty bad." Said Junpei.

"Well we all know now, you aren't gonna be a rap star." Ken said.

"Okay my turn!" Yukari said. She sat beside Akihiko.

"Repeat after me. Veux-tu aller sur un rendez-vous avec moi ?" Yukari said.

"Uhm… Veux-tu aller sur un rendez-vous avec moi?"

"Very good! See Junpei! Mitsuru-senpai is very high class. You have to relate to her."

"Pfft" said Junpei. Shinji sat lazily on the couch.

"Shinji-senpai, you have advice for Akihiko-senpai?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah, how bout you just be yourself and wait for the perfect moment to ask her out?"

"Uh no way." Replied yukari.

"At least I could say I didn't try." Suddenly Fuuka entered the room.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked.

"Hey Fuuka. We're just telling Akihiko-senpai ways to ask Mitsuru-senpai out. Do you have any suggestions?" Yukari asked. Fuuka's face turned bright red.

"Are you okay?"

"Excuse me." Fuuka ran out of the room with her face still bright red.

"Should I check on her?" Akihiko asked, trying to get up.

"She'll be fine. So senpai, ask her out tomorrow! You have so much advice. So APPLY IT!" Yukari yelled.

"Okay. Just don't watch. I'll tell you if it goes well or not."

"We promise!" Yukari and Junpei said in unison while crossing their fingers. Everyone said good night and went upstairs.

**The next day**

**Lunchtime**

Mitsuru is hanging announcements while standing on a ladder. Akihiko stood by an edge a corner where Mitsuru couldn't see him.

"Okay, Akihiko… you can do this." He whispered to himself. He turned around and saw Junpei and Yukari.  
"AHH!" they all yelled. Akhiko gave them an angry look and said,

"You guys said you aren't gonna watch!"

"We're not! We just wanna check on you." Junpei said. Akihiko sighed and said,

"Alright, I'm going to ask her out." As Akihiko turned his back, everyone continued to spy on Akihiko. Then Fuuka came and greeted everyone.

"What's everyone doing?"

"Shh! We're watching senpai ask Mitsuru-senpai on a date." Yukari said. Fuuka joined everyone spying on Akihiko.

He approached Mitsuru nervously.

"Hey Mitsuru." Akihiko greeted casually. Mitsuru didn't look at him and replied,

"Hi Akihiko. What do you need?" Akihiko was still nervous and didn't know what to say. Then he blurted out a rap.

"Uhm.. MY NAME IS AKIHIKO! YO YO YO! Errr… Date… Uhh… Don't be late?" Mitsuru stopped what was doing and turned to Akihiko.

"Excuse me?" she said in a tough tone. Junpei saw what happened and yelled,

"NO SENPAI!" Mitsuru turned in the direction where she heard the voice.

"Was that just…" Before she finished her sentence, Akihiko panicked and tried Yukari's advice.

"Um… Veux err…. tu… " Mitsuru looked at him with an annoyed look. Yukari turned to Junpei and said,

"This is not gonna work…"

"Akihiko, do you have anything to say to me? If not, go back to your class. I'm busy." She said harshly. He ran out ideas to ask her out. Suddenly, an underclassman bumped into the ladder Mitsuru stood on. She started to fall but luckily, Akihiko caught her.

"Are you okay? That would have been a pretty bad fall." he asked. Mitsuru smiled and thanked him. He put her down and bashfully asked her,

"Look Mitsuru… Would you like to go hang out sometime?" Mitsuru nodded.

"I accept. After all, you did save me from falling and injuring myself. Is Saturday after school fine?" Akihiko was speechless and just nodded.

"Okay. See you then." Mitsuru went back to the student council room as Akihiko just watched her. Suddenly he heard a loud voice.

"GOALLLLLLLL!" He turned to see who it was and saw it was Junpei.

"Stupei! He saw us." Yukari said while slapping Junpei. He walked up to them and said,

"Didn't I saw don't watch?" They all nodded their heads.

"Well if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I could of done that. So thanks." They were all surprised. Then Fuuka turned bright red again and left.

"What happened?" Akihiko asked.

"I don't know…." Said Yukari.

"Anyway… Tonight, we continue you're lessons! How to act on a date!" Junpei cheered.

* * *

Okay so, I read everyone's reviews and I'll try my best to follow what everyone said. I'll try starting to write into more detail than dialogue next chapter. 

Thank you for reading!


End file.
